


Together in Every Lifetime

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Divorce, Fix Its, Fluff, Love, M/M, They’re in love in every drabble, mentions of abuse, post AOU, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: A collection of drabbles I’ve written over the years about Steve and Tony.“I thought you said you’d always love me.”“I did. And it’s true.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	1. Field of Dreams

The rain was pouring down, drowning out any kind of noise there would be in the huge grassy field Steve found himself standing in. He was staring in disbelief at the man standing only yards away, the one and only Tony Stark. 

He was dead. Steve saw him die. But there he is. 

“Tony?” Steve called out, unsure if he could even form the word. 

The man slowly turned around. His face was horribly scarred but there was still a special light in his eyes. Steve wasn’t sure how this was possible but Tony was alive. 

“Steve,” Tony said as a smile spread across his face. 

There was nothing holding Steve back now and he found himself running as fast as he could to the other man, needing to fill the gap between them. He stopped mere inches away from Tony and brought his hands up to the smaller man’s shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body despite being soaking wet. 

“How?” Steve couldn’t bring himself to form a full sentence. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, cap.”

Steve couldn’t hold himself back anymore and crashed his lips against Tony’s. Tony wasted no time in kissing him back passionately, deepening the kiss. 

Once the pair pull back for air, Steve leaned his forehead against the other man’s, “Ive missed you so much, Tony.”

“Don’t get all weepy on me, sap.”

Steve couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the genius’ response and brought his lips once again to Tony’s. 

They walked out of the field hand in hand, unbothered by the rain.


	2. The One Where They Plan The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say yes. To a dog, a house, me.”
> 
> “I’m saying yes to the future.”

“You. Me. A house on a lake. Maybe even a dog.” 

“Huh?” Steve was taken back at what Tony said. It was very out of the blue, very unexpected after everything they’ve been through after Sokovia and the accords and Thanos. 

“We don’t have the stones, Steve. We’re shit outta luck. I think we should just get out of dodge,” Tony is so nonchalant about the whole thing. Get out of dodge? Steve wonders if this is really it. There’s nothing left for them. The Avengers are wiped out and they can’t change that. No bringing everyone back. 

“I...don’t know…” 

“Do you remember I don’t know, 5, 6 years ago, you told me your dream when you were a kid was to have the white picket fence with that special someone?” 

Steve does remember. He told Tony that after a date, months after the Avengers were originally formed, “You remember that?”

“Of course I do, Steve,” Tony gave him a smile but it was more sad than anything, “do you remember that we were in love then?”

Steve feels like he could cry. After everything he sees how Tony could think he stopped loving him but that couldn’t be farther from the truth, “I still love you.” 

“Then say yes. To the house, to the lake… to me.”

Steve nods, moving his head up and down vigorously, he doesn’t notice that tears were streaming down his face until Tony brought his hand to his cheek, wiping the tears away. 

“Of course, Tony. Yes. Me and you.” 

Steve takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss those lips he used to be so familiar with. It feels like the first time and deep down he knows it’s definitely not the last.


	3. Hey, Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves Steve a special message after Endgame.

“Hey Cap. I thought I’d record this message just in case something happens to me.” Steve was mesmerized by the holographic Tony standing in front of him, however, the pixels creating his form were a harsh reminder that the man in front of him wasn’t a real person and that hurt almost as much as when he saw him die.   
“I didn’t want to tell you this way. Well, I didn’t want to tell you at all but I feel like you needed to know. I feel like I needed to say it. I love you, Steve. I wonder what life would’ve been like if none of this had happened, if you had loved me back, if we were together when Thanos showed up the first time. Funny how things work out sometimes. I had the five happiest years of my life and yet I could never stop myself from thinking of you. Do me a favor, Steve. Go live your life. Find someone to be happy with. You deserve the same happiness I had. I’m just sorry we couldn’t find it with each other. Goodbye Steve.” When Tony’s form disappears Steve can’t help but let the tears flow down his face.  
“I love you, Tony,” He says to the empty space in front of him, “I wish we had more time.”


	4. The Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here are the divorce papers I sent you that you never signed. I want you to sign them. Now.”

“You were always supposed to be there for me!” Tony yelled, trying so hard to not let his voice become a scream. The horrors of his past, his childhood, came bubbling up. He couldn’t stop the flow of his words at this point but he also didn’t try. He was in pain and he was so tired of hiding it; way too tired. “The great Captain America! The man with the plan!” There was a burning sensation building behind his eyes, he was not going to let himself cry. Steve didn’t deserve his tears. Tony swallowed thickly, “You were my hero! Where were you when I needed you?” This was supposed to be an argument about them, about Thanos, the accords. The abused boy hiding inside of Tony wasn’t supposed to come out but he needed to speak his peace, too. “Where were you when he hurt me? When he sent me away? Why didn’t you save me? Why did you throw me away like he did?” There was no stopping the tears now. Tony brought his hand up to his face to cover his eyes as his whole body started to shake from his sobs. “You were supposed to love me.” His voice was low, shaking; He was a broken man. 

“Tony—” Steve began. 

“Save it, Rogers.” Tony responded with a sudden harshness. He didn’t want Steve’s pity, compassion or love, not like Steve had any left to give. 

Tony wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and then began to dig through his desk, looking for something. He pulled out a manila folder and shoved it into Steve’s chest. “These are the divorce papers I sent you that you never signed. Well, I want them signed. Now.” 

Steve just stared at Tony, his arms now hugging his chest to prevent the folder and papers inside from falling. He grabbed the folder with his hand and opened it up, staring at the pages. On the bottom were two lines, one signed Anthony Stark and the line below it was empty, “I don’t uh, I don’t have a pen.” 

Tony nodded his head, “Right, right.” He searched for a pen, sniffling every few seconds. Finally he found one, hidden in the back of his desk drawer. He walked back over to Steve, holding the pen out, his arm shaking. 

Steve took the pen and took a deep breath, “Look, I- I messed up.”

“Don't you remember me telling you to save it?” Tony snapped back. 

“I made bad decisions, let my emotions get in the way of everything. If I could go back—”

“You can’t, Steve.”

Steve wasn't going to let Tony prevent him from saying what he wanted to get off his chest, “If I could go back, I would do everything differently. I wouldn’t let you go. I’d make sure we had been on the same page through everything. I certainly never would—”

“Stop loving me.” Tony fills in for him. 

“I certainly never would throw you away. I never stopped loving you. I still do.” 

At those words Tony broke down crying, “Fuck you, Steve. What right do you have to say that?” He blubbered out. 

Steve dropped the manila folder and the pen, wrapping his arms around Tony and squeezing him tight, “I’m sorry.” Steve whispered into his hair, “I want to make everything right between us. I don’t want the divorce.” 

“I love you, Steve.” Tony choked out, holding onto him for what felt like dear life, “I really wish I had stopped two years ago.” 

“I’m so glad you didn’t.” Steve kissed away the tears falling from Tony’s face before pausing and brushing his lips with his own, asking for permission. Tony pressed forward, connecting their lips for the first time in years and when he pulled back he whispered, “You’re not off the hook, Rogers.” 

“I didn’t expect to be. But, do you think we can fix this?”

Tony took a deep breath and looked up at Steve’s blue eyes, full of remorse and love, “I do.”

Everything was fucked up and broken but they would fix it. Had to fix it. Whatever it takes.


	5. It’s a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did what I thought was right. Are you really going to tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?” And that’s what Steve says every time.   
> Tony was doing the same — what he knew was right — but when you’re fighting to keep your family and the world from falling apart you have to make choices and in the end he chose Steve. It still feels like Steve didn’t choose him.

The words always came out harsher than he wanted them to but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t mean it. Tony didn’t keep track of how many times they fought, it was too few times to even care, but when they did argue he made sure his words hurt and meant something. The pain was still too real no matter how many years have passed since that day.   
“You picked him over me! You know how that feels? To be left in the cold waiting to die?” And he figured maybe Steve did.  
“Tony, how many times are we going to have the same fight? I know he killed your parents—“  
“He killed my parents, Steve! He took them from me!”  
Steve didn’t respond. He looked tired and older which scared him.   
“I did what I thought was right. Are you really going to tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?” And that’s what Steve says every time.   
Tony was doing the same — what he knew was right — but when you’re fighting to keep your family and the world from falling apart you have to make choices and in the end he chose Steve. It still feels like Steve didn’t choose him.   
“I can’t do this, Tony.” That was new.   
“Then don’t.” He responded.   
Steve crossed his arms and walked into their bedroom without a word. Fear started to creep through Tony. What if Steve meant it? Before the snap, he could’ve found Steve in seconds. In this new world Steve could be untraceable in days (unless Tony really worked his magic to find him) and he would be left alone here, again.   
After standing in the middle of room for what felt like minutes, Tony heard Steve’s voice call out from the bedroom, “Come to bed.” And he did. And that was the end of that.


	6. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You made me fall in love with you to prove your father wrong? I want a divorce.” Steve joked.

“My father once told me, in the middle of one of his drunken blackout rages, that Captain America would absolutely hate me.” Tony was lying in his bed, wrapped up in a blue comforter. The sun was pouring in through the closed blinds, casting yellow all around the room. Steve’s eyes, somehow impossibly blue in the morning sun, were gentle as he patiently listened to his husband’s story. “Imagine how smug I was the day you told me you loved me.”

Steve chuckled lightly and he grinned from ear to ear. Tony thought his smile did more to brighten the room than the sun, “You made me fall in love with you to prove your father wrong? I want a divorce.” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he closed the distance between them. Steve’s lips were always soft and his mouth always opened so sweetly for him. When Tony pulled back Steve ran his hand gently through his husband’s brown hair. 

“I didn’t make you do anything, for one,” Tony propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Steve, whose head was on his pillow, “And two, I know you’re joking but no, I am surprisingly not living my life to prove anyone wrong, thank you. And three, you will never, ever, get me to sign divorce papers.” 

Once again Steve chuckled but this time the sound he made was basically nonexistent, the only sign of his laughter came from the heaving of his chest and his lips once again trying to stretch from ear to ear, “I know, baby. I know. I also know there’s no one on this planet Captain America could love and admire more than you.”

Tony was silent for a moment, drinking in the moment, trying to imprint the scene into his brain, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. And I will, forever.”


End file.
